Love and hated are a like
by Drarrystoryteller
Summary: Draco is a veela  and he have find his mate in two months but when he find out that his mate is no other then harry potter
1. Chapter 1

Its was on a cold july night at the malfoy manor , outside on the proch sitting on the beatiful couch was Draco malfoy he was reading a book about Veela and theis mate , he left his head to gaze at the beautiful nigth , the stars was shining to much its look like dimonds to him , then he got up went to his room and floped on his bed and run his face in his pillow and statred to crused at it for no reason then he turned his face

"why, why this is happed to me" said draco as he turned on his bacl looking at the celling

" why my mate have to fucking potter " draco started to close his eyes and remenbre what his mun told him

( flaskback)

" draco there come here pleased" said mrs Malfoy

" yes mama" said draco as he walking right up to her

" I have to tell you this its about your future and malfoy line" said mrs malfoy with a lil smile

" about my future" said draco with a fragil smile

" yes Dary , i don't know how to said this but " she was cut off from draco

" mama tell me your scarying me now pleased tell me " said draco as he watch his mama smile

" draco, since you know are a veela you must find your mate in 2 months right " sadi mrs malfoy

"yes i known mama is there somethign eles you like to tell me " said draco with a grimace on hsi face

" yes , dear it about your mate ' said Cissa she was cut off again by draco

" my mate , what wrong with him ?" he said with a worried ( and yes draco knows his mate is a he)

" he fine draco , he just ... hmm... " said cissa

" mama just say it to me " he said with angry in his voice

" draco your mate is no other then the boy-who-lived harry potter " said cissa

" WHAT YOU JOKING RIGHT " said draco with a confused smile and a dry laugth

" no i'm not, i know this is a chock to you but it true harry potter your mate for life " said Cissa

" but mama, nO i don't believe this " said draco run up do his room and slap his door

( flaskbacK)

at the wealey ron was bugging harry wat to get hermoine for thier wedding anvriseary , harry was starting to get inogry by it then harry jsut snapped on him

" RON shut up for a second , i dont care what you get for hermoine , hermoine will love any thign you give " said harry

" wow chill, mate sorry " said ron with a smile

" its not you fault ron , it mines own fault " sadi harry with a sad smile

" okay okay , hmm harry are you okay" said ron with a worried

" i'm fine " said harry " why your think "

" hmm because you all way so snozed out with someone talking to you " said ron

harry didn't know he was snozed out so much to scared them , harry was thinking about a centing blond he didnt realized ron was talkign again

" HARRY" shout out ron

" ummm sorry ron , i think am just tired i will go to bed" said harry

" its okay , good-nigth harry " said ron

harry yarn went up staired to his room he floped on his bed and close his eyes driffed to dream land

In the dream

harry wake up then he looking around he see he was in a green patch by a cystal bleu lake then he saw a figued comming to him

the figued he saw got pale skin , silver enony hair reach to his shouder , the figured wrapped his hands around harry slim waist and whisped to his ear " your mine , mine , mine then kiss him on the lips then wrapped his arms around the figues neck and said " i'm all ways your " and kiss him again on the lips

hey i don't own this okay none off it okay be honest with me


	2. In a Dream

In the Dream

Harry woke up in a middle of a beautiful green patch he got up and look around he saw a crystal blue lake , then out in the horizon he saw a figured coming tour him

While he was standing looking at the figured he saw it skin was pale ,it hair was long silver ebony hair that reach to his shoulder ,before harry could move the figures wrapped his arms about harry slim waist and whipped in his ear "your mine , mine , mine " then he kiss him on the lips ,the black hair boy wrapped his arms around the figures neck and said " I'm always your " then give the figures a passion kiss on the lips

After a couple a minutes they pull away when harry look at the figures beautiful grey blue eyes, he gasp he couldn't believe who is standing be for him was draco malfoy the slytherin ice prince.

"a …. Dr…dra…draco "said harry

"Why hello harry " said draco with a sweet smile

Harry blush and said " draco why are you in my dream "he was red as a tomato

' I don't know myself but I know u want me here isn't am right ' said draco

" hmm maybe hmm I don't know " said harry with a confusion smile did he think did he really want malfoy here or not but why was he dream about malfoy here kissing him in this beautiful place . he know he was think about him while before but he didn't know why? Harry didn't hear when draco was calling him

" harry harry HARRY HARRY " scream draco

" uhh uhh " said harry

" harry didn't you hear me calling " said dray

" no oh sorry draco I was kinder far " said harry blush

" it ok harry " said draco leaning close to the short boy ear and kiss it

Harry want blushing like a tomato he couldn't believe draco hot breath was close to his ear

"draco " said harry

"Yes harry" said dray

"can you let me go pleased " said har

Dray look down and see he arms still around the little boy waist then he let got " ohh sorry sure " he smile .

" it okay hey can you tell me where are we " said harry curious

" oh well in my little dream world " said draco

" so that meam I in your dream " said har

"yes " said dray

" wow it really beautiful here " said harry with a little smile " so what do you do here "

" well anything just think about something you want and it will come " said dray

" hmm like this " said harry he think about big honeyduker chocolate bar and when he opening he eyes he saw the big chocolate bar right there in front of him

" OMG wow" said a big smile harry

" yes whoa you do love chocolate : said dray at he laugh

Harry just look at him and say what so funny and the other boy say it nothing okay but harry didn't believe him so wake off leave a laughing malfoy all by himself

" hey where you going " said dray buy the other didn't answer back just keep walking so draco when after him then grasp the boy wrist to stop

" ok I sorry harry , I didn't me to laugh I just wouldn't have the first thing you was going to ask for was chocolate" said dray

"what you thing I was going to ask for " snapped harry

"hmm maybe your friends " said dray

" hmm I was going to thinking about them but no I chose the chocolate "said harry

" so what else you want " said draco

"I think I know " said harry with grim

Harry slowing turned around to face the other boy he put his arms around draco neck and leant up and kiss the boy lips in passionate and heated kiss

Draco slide he arms around harry waist to bring the boy close to him.


End file.
